


The Art of Coming Out

by HistoricalTears



Series: Lams compilation [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Alex, but alex is also small, i dont even know, i mean so is alex, its margarita not margaret, jefferson is an asshole, take my mind away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricalTears/pseuds/HistoricalTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Lion: guys<br/>Little Lion: I have a confession to make<br/>TJeffs: You're finally going back to the Caribbean?!<br/>Little Lion: fuck off Jefferson</p>
<p>/<br/>Or, in which Alex is trans and decides to tell it to his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Coming Out

**_Sinners Allegiance_ ** _has been created._

Little Lion: guys

Little Lion: I have confession to make.

TJeffs: You're finally moving back to the Caribbean?

Little Lion: Fuck off Jefferson.

andPeggy: What is it you need to tell us, Alex?

Frenchbaguette: what do we not know about Alex? u mean to tell me there's more?

Little Lion: wow okay, I'm not going to tell you anymore.

Frenchbaguette: no wait I'm sorry come back

Ifuckingloveturtles: is this about

Ifuckingloveturtles: oh....

Ifuckingloveturtles: OH

Little Lion: SHUT

Herc Man: wait

Herc Man: I woke up to this>

Herc Man: Alex jujst say what u have to

Herc Man: so that I can go back to sleep

Little Lion: well fuck

Little Lion: nevermind then

Eliza: he's just playing around Alex. tell us what you need to.

Angel(ica): please, so everyone can quit their whining.

Little Lion: okay.

Little Lion: I'm trans

Little Lion: k thnx bye

**_Little Lion_ ** _left the conversation._

**_Little Lion_** _was added to the conversation by **Ifuckingloveturtles.**_

Ifuckingloveturtles: now was that so hard babe?

Little Lion: yes

Eliza: why did you leave?

Little Lion: because I know you all will make fun of me

Eliza: why would you think that?

Little Lion: jefferson

Eliza: ah

Little Lion: goodbye

Eliza: Alex no!

_**Little Lion** left the conversation._

Angel(ica): JEFFERSON!

Tjeffs: I didn't say shit!

* * *

 

 

JMads: um what just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that happened. I sinned. take my computer away. take my thoughts away. I don't need it.


End file.
